


Mandrin, Not Mandarin

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Catheters, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Ladrien June, Nervousness, Surgery, Touching, laparoscopy, nurse assistant, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Marinette is volunteering at the hospital for the summer. Since she'd shown some strengths with patient diplomacy, aka convincing them to be more cooperative, they've assigned her as a nurses assistant in pre and post operative care. Marinette, being a mature young adult, didn't blink an eye when they said she'd be prepping catheterizations and sponge bathing patients. Nudity had never been a problem and she could handle it all in stride...until...





	Mandrin, Not Mandarin

**Author's Note:**

> Ladrien June prompt June 5th--Random Wiki; Mandrin. (First thing that 'popped up' so I grabbed it. That might get me in trouble some day.)

Marinette tied her white tennis shoes, pulled her hair back into the high ponytail with her lucky red ribbon, and reapplied a layer of strawberry lip gloss with a confident 'pop.'

"Hospital today?" Sabine called after her.

"Yes, maman. I'll be back for supper," she smiled and waved to her parents as she skipped out the front door.

Her purse swung gently at her side. She'd really been enjoying her volunteer work this summer. There was always something she'd liked to investigate when it came to the medical field. Nursing had been an interest. Now she was sure she didn't want to be a nurse, but volunteering was fun. Marinette could honestly say she'd seen enough vaginas and penises to last a lifetime, but honestly, the shock had worn off within the first week.

Although, Ernie Poulette had been one of her patients that second week that made her question coming back at all. He was an older man, sixty-three, and had been without a wife for fifteen years. Marinette had been ready to give him his sponge bath, as was ordered by the pre-op nurses table. That was Marinette's job so she hopped to action. Well, she'd sponged off all of him, except that last part between the legs that she always left to last, only to realize he didn't have one. She pulled the sheet back and there was nothing there. He'd tucked himself between his legs and clear through to the back of him.

_She gasped and blushed. He began to laugh at her which just pissed her off, "Mr. Poulette! I have to bathe every inch of you. Now, I'm going to, by golly, if I have to call our resident Nurse Ratched in here to hold you down. Do I make myself clear?"_

_His eyes widened, "Yes, ma'am. I apologize." Then he chuckled a little more as she growled while lifting his meatier bits to swab beneath._

Yes, that had been a trying day. She'd almost given up on the entire thing. Luckily, she had some rewarding days, too. Those days she got to prep a woman for her cesarean. She'd clean her up for the catheter insertion and stick around waiting patiently to hear the details about the birth. Those were the days she lived for.

It had also given her a new appreciation for life as the few times her patients had gone into the OR and not come back out. It had happened twice. Once, it was a girl not much older than herself. She'd gone in for an emergency appendectomy and had a bad reaction to the general anesthesia. Her sparkling chestnut eyes never opened again. Marinette had cried for a week over the bubbly girl that just wanted to spend the rest of her summer hanging out with friends down at the mall and horseback riding.

_"It could have been me!!!" Marinette had bawled to Tikki, "I'm seventeen. She was nineteen. That could have happened to me! I don't think I can do this anymore."_

_"You're Ladybug," Tikki reassured her._

_"But this girl DIED!" she whined, "Ladybug's magic fixes everything, but it can't fix this."_

_"Oh, honey, death is just as much a part of life as birth is. There's nothing wrong with death and dying. It is sad, yes, but it is a necessary component. The second most important day of your life is the day you die."_

_"You sound so morbid, Tikki," she whispered._

_"I'm sorry," Tikki cooed, "Life is sacred, I agree. Although, death is also. They both should be respected and not feared. I'm sorry you are taking this so hard. I'm sure she had a wonderful life."_

_"A short one," she sobbed._

Today, Marinette had a pep in her step and there was no one that could dampen her day. Not even an akuma! Although, come to think of it, there hadn't been an akuma for a long while. Nope, nothing could dampen her spirits. She had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

"Marinette!" Diana called as she walked up to the reception desk.

"Morning, Diana!" she replied.

"Nurse Abye is waiting for you down at the rotation desk with your patient. I heard it's a good one," she said with a wink.

Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion, "Okay."

When she got to the rotation desk Nurse Abye smiled warmly up at her, "Morning, Marinette. I have a wonderful young man ready to be prepped for his surgery this morning."

"What kind of surgery is he having?" she asked offhandedly.

"Hmm," she opened the file, "Looks like appendectomy."

Marinette's stomach dropped. The last patient to go in for an appendectomy had been Phoebe and she never woke up. "Appendectomy?"

"Is there something wrong, Marinette? You look a little pale."

"Phoebe Morel," she uttered faintly.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I forgot you were her prep. No, this isn't a general anesthesia job. It is laparoscopic. Doc just likes an empty bladder. They'll be in and out in under an hour. I promise. He'll never lose consciousness."

Marinette managed a small smile and felt more sure on her feet, "Okay," she nodded and readjusted her posture, "I'm ready. Let's do this." She clutched the folder beneath her arm and marched down the hall way to room 208. She walked into the room, eyes to the floor, and opened the folder. The only indication that something was amiss was the immediate 'gasp' on her entry followed quickly by her glance at the name on the file 'Adrien Agreste.' Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. _I'm not ready, I can't do this._

Cue internal freak out. _I'm going to have to touch his penis. I'm going to have to scrub his penis. I'm going to have to pull back the foreskin, if he has one, and remove all the smegma that had accumulated. She'd know how much smegma Adrien Agreste had on his penis. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no._

"Marinette?!" his eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't know you worked here."

"I, uh, I'm...oh, yeah," she snapped the folder shut and held it in front of her like it was some shield to protect her, "I'm, gotta go, be back, surely, okay you, you're okay..." She backed out of the room faster than you could say feint. "Nurse Abye!? Are you sure this is my patient for today?"

"I'm sure," she smiled, "Cute, isn't he?"

"I can't even talk to him," she grumbled.

"You don't have to talk to him. Just wipe him clean and be on your merry way. That's all we have for you to do today. Oh, but if you could rub a little iodine on the lower abdomen the doc would be appreciative."

"Is he already shaved?"

"Yep, slicker than a whistle."

"Oh, God," she groaned, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Nurse Abye began to cackle hysterically as Marinette dragged her feet back down the hall towards Adrien's room.

_I'm going to die. This is how it happens. I'm going to have a heart attack._

She stood outside the door, grabbed the handle firmly, took a deep breath, and opened it. There was Adrien, sitting a little more composed than before, but still looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, um, yeah," she looked away from him as she walked to the other side of the room. The cabinets held all the necessarily supplies for cleaning and there was an iodine pad in the drawer above her head. They were easily retrieved before she returned to his bedside. She collected them all in silence, didn't even chance a glance over her shoulder. "D-do you know what I'm sup-po-posed to do?"

"No," he shook his head. He could see she was nervous. She knew he could see it. There was nothing he could do to make her NOT nervous. He reached out and grabbed her hand gently and she gasped, "Hey, Marinette, you're doing fine."

"N-now," she whispered quietly. Next to her, Adrien winced and leaned forward to grasp his side. "Are you okay?!"

"It hurts," he whined as he leaned back on his bed and hissed through his teeth, "Oww!"

"I'll be fast. I just have to clean you for a catheter before surgery," she chattered hastily.

Adrien's eyes widened to the size of saucers as that news sunk in. One, Marinette hadn't stuttered a single syllable, and two, she was going to be handling his dick.

"Oh," was all he managed to say. BUT, on a high note, he'd completely forgotten about his pain.

"Yeah," she sighed through her nose, "I know. I mean, I've done this dozens of times, but I've never known the patient personally before."

He laughed nervously, "Well, I guess you do now."

"I do," she nodded, "You could always request someone else..."

"No," he shook his head, "That's not necessary, Marinette. I trust you."

"You do?"

"Of course," he smiled, "It's kind of embarrassing, but my face is all over Paris. I'd be embarrassed no matter what. I'm more likely to get a crazed fan, otherwise, and then who knows what could be leaked. You'll do fine." With that, he shot her a brilliant, genuine, thousand watt smile. Although, she could see some tension there. It might be the surgery, but it might be her; she couldn't tell.

She blushed, "Okay. I just wanted you to be sure."

"I'm sure," he nodded.

Marinette went over to the sink, washed her hands, grabbed a basin to catch the rinse water, and returned to Adrien's bed. "Whew," she breathed out slowly, "I'm going to--uncover--you now."

Adrien gulped audibly, but nodded.

"And try to relax. Really," she smiled. She was too shy to have to explain how an erection would delay surgery. She was quite aware that it happened more often than not, but she didn't want to embarrass them both. A mistake in retrospect. "You can talk."

She lifted the sheet and draped it across his feet. Her hands were shaking like leaves in an autumn wind and her breaths were shallow and quick. If he'd noticed he didn't let on. In truth, he was just as nervous.

Marinette lifted his dressing gown and stifled her gasp at the sight of the secondary processing center of one Adrien Agreste. He was watching her like a hawk and waiting for something. Did he want her to speak?

She glanced up at him with what she hoped was a reassuring smile because he looked as nervous as she felt, regardless of the facade he was wearing earlier. "I'm not going to judge you, Adrien."

He visibly relaxed through his shoulders and torso, "You're the first person that's seen me, there, since I was a toddler." His confession was sweet.

"I'm honored you approved of me then. Hospitals always used to make me nervous, but now," she shrugged. Then she glanced upwards, "They only shave where they're doing the laparoscopy work?"

He shrugged now, "I guess. They didn't have to, though," he snickered, "I just got waxed for a swim shoot like three days ago. The girl looked pretty upset when I said I was good to go."

Marinette chuckled, "That must be Jean. She's easily twitterpated, but harmless." 

The castille soap wipes were individually packaged, and cold. She held it in her hands to warm it up some. Finally, she psyched herself up enough to proceed, "I'm going to--touch you, now." He nodded stiffly.

She knew she needed to pick up the pace because Nurse Abye would be in to insert the catheter any minute. 

Marinette tenderly grabbed his soft flesh into her hand and wrapped the rag around the tip of him. She gently pulled his foreskin back to clear any smegma. There was barely any residual secretion. Marinette was proud of herself for not feinting. Although, inside she was trying to pacify herself. _It's okay. He's your friend. Friends touch other friend's penises, right? Sure. You won't be able to look him in the face the same way again, but you can't talk to him without being a blathering fool anyway so it's no big deal._ Although, Marinette learned, it might be a big deal because he was kind of a big deal. Oy vey.

She followed protocol and started at the tip working her way down the shaft proximal to his body. _So far, so good!_ She internally cheered. "We're going to do a warm rinse," she called over her shoulder while going to get the rinse bottle off of the warmer.

Adrien squeaked, "Uh, could you make it a cold rinse?"

"Cold?" she wondered a little baffled. They didn't use cool rinses unless they needed to reduce...oh. OH! "Uh, it's not really necessary."

He hissed through his teeth, "Thanks. I'm really sorry, Marinette. It's just you were touching and I really tried. I'm not in control anymore." He sighed shakily like his composure was unraveling and covered his eyes with his arm. His tone was incredibly embarrassed and resigned.

 _Make him comfortable, Marinette. Reassure him. Calm him down._ "It's fine, Adrien. It happens more often than you think." He dropped his arm to peek over  at her.

She returned to the bed and noticed he was suffering from slight penile tumescence; well on his way to full turgidity. "I'm just here to make sure you're completely clean. The catheter should go in fine, regardless. Plus, you've kind of made my job easier." Less folds to manipulate to rinse.

He smiled bashfully as a blush coated his cheeks, "I really am sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," she grinned shyly in response, "Or embarrassed. It's a natural response."

He nodded and bit his lip. When she touched him again to rinse he jolted slightly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he shook his head, "Nope." He let his head fall back against the bed. This was torturous for two awkward teens.

Nurse Abye entered the room then and smiled, "Oh, good. It looks like you're about ready for the catheter. Just dry him off for me Marinette." She glanced down at him and smirked to herself at the desk. Marinette tended to have that effect on patients. It didn't matter to her.

Marinette returned with a sterile wipe and dried him off real quick so Nurse Abye could insert the catheter. She taped a bag to the side of the bed and then taped the tube on the inner side of his thigh. "Marinette, could you hand me a mandrin."

"Tiān a," Adrien sighed dismally. (Tiān a=Oh God.)

"Mandrin, not Mandarin," Marinette giggled.

Adrien's eyes widened and he stared at her, "I didn't think you spoke Chinese."

"I don't," she smirked, "I'm just clumsy so I hear that one a lot from my mother."

He chuckled and his eyes sparkled, "Hey, Marinette, I know this is entirely inappropriate, but I'll lose my nerve otherwise. Would you want to go and get something to eat later? They said they're going to release me this afternoon."

Marinette's face flushed bright red as Nurse Abye smiled knowingly at her. "Uh, sure, Adrien. I'd like that." Then she whispered to Nurse Abye, "It's not what you think. He's a friend of mine at school."

Nurse Abye's eyes widened with realization, "That's why..." Marinette had been apprehensive before. Nurse Abye initially thought it was excitement, or shyness, because he was famous. "Friends?" Marinette had always been mature, but timid. She'd never discussed previous relationships. Nurse Abye was starting to suspect this was the beginning of her first one.

"Yes," Marinette nodded.

"For now," Nurse Abye mused to herself and Marinette gawked at her.

Had he just asked her out on a date? Right now? He was right, it was kind of inappropriate, but Marinette wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. Especially as far as Adrien was concerned. He'd always been a little awkward socially, anyway, so this was likely the only chance she'd ever get.

"Don't forget the iodine," Nurse Abye commented as Marinette was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, yeah," she had completely forgotten.

She approached Adrien's bed where he was gripping the sheets in both fists, anticipating the insertion of the catheter tube, and gritting his teeth.

"Hey, calm down," Marinette reached out and stroked his arm reassuringly. "Nurse Abye's done thousands of these. She's really good."

He looked over at Marinette, sweat beading at his brow, and tried to allow himself to breathe, "I'm just nervous. I've never had a surgery before."

She pulled open the iodine swab and wiped it over his lower abdomen. "This is your first procedure?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "And I'm nervous."

"Marinette could stay with you while I do this part," Nurse Abye suggested.

Marinette hadn't wanted to, but she supposed that if Adrien was okay with it she would.

His eyes were pleading, "Could you?"

"S-sure," she nodded. The sound of lidocaine jelly being squirted out told her insertion was coming soon. She removed his hand from the sheet, and replaced it with hers so he could squeeze it. His breaths were coming in nervous pants. "Big breaths, Adrien. Steady breathing. It'll be quick and painless."

She sat on the edge of his bed to face him and his eyes found hers. Normally, this would have made her extremely uncomfortable, but right now he was the one losing control of himself and she had to be there to steady him. Channeling her inner Ladybug, she held his gaze until Nurse Abye announced that she was done.

"Fin!" she exclaimed and removed her gloves with a snap.

Marinette and Adrien were still staring at each other, his hand still held gently in her own. They'd shared an extremely intense experience and both came out of it stronger and better for it.

"Thank you, Marinette," he whispered finally, "For staying with me."

She squeezed his hand gently, reassuringly, "You bet."

The nurse patted Marinette's shoulder, "I'm going to step out. Remember, he's having laparoscopic." The unspoken support hung in the air.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded and gulped.

The door closed with a latch and Adrien's eye brows furrowed, "Is it important that it's laparoscopic?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "One of the patients, she was only a couple years older than we are, came in for an appendectomy. I was her cleaning prep. She had a bad reaction to anesthesia and never woke up."

Adrien frowned, "That's awful."

"Yeah. I almost quit," she whispered.

"I'm glad you didn't." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. It was strangely reminiscent of her partner, Chat Noir, and brought a smile to her face.

"Me, too."

"You were worried about me?" Just knowing Marinette cared about him sent warmth clear through. He was _touched_.

She nodded, "Of course, I was worried about you. You're my friend, Adrien. I know I'd quit if..."

"Nope, no worries, Marinette. We have a date, remember? I wouldn't miss it for the world," he grinned to release the tension.

She smiled shyly, "A date?"

"If you'd like. I know we kind of skipped to second base and all that," he gestured at himself, "But I'd like to get to know you better." That was honest, too. He couldn't wait for Ladybug forever.

"I would like that. I'd like to get to know you better, too."

He grinned, "Can I be honest?"

"Shoot."

"I was terrified when the Gorilla dropped me off here last night. Then you walked in and it was like, instantly, I felt like I could breathe. It was like I wasn't alone."

"You're not alone."

"Not now," he shrugged, "It's a nice feeling to have someone here."

Marinette's heart instantly ached for him. This was his first surgery, something nerve wracking in and of itself, and yet he was dropped off alone. This amazing, handsome, brilliant boy was facing something as terrifying as his first surgery, alone. This was his health. He could still die! Even something as routine as a catheter could have fatal consequences. Suddenly, she felt very protective of him. She'd be here.

A couple nurses entered his room and announced it was time to take him down the hall to the OR.

"Well, this is it," Adrien grimaced.

Marinette leaned forward, summoning up every ounce of courage she could muster, and gave him a warm hug. He returned it with gusto. Adrien was clearly still nervous and he trembled in her embrace.

"Hey, I'm still here and I'll be here until you're out. You've got this," she whispered in his ear, "I'll see you later tonight."

"Absolutely!! Thanks, Marinette."

And with a parting wave, they disappeared behind the double doors of the OR.

* * *

Adrien's surgery took right at forty-five minutes. The doctor was pleased with everything and let him know that they would, indeed, release him that afternoon.

They wheeled him into his room and told him they'd prefer he eat something before they let him go. It wasn't really that hard seeing as he'd come in after a fast.

The night before he'd been sitting at home, his father away on business, when he was crumpled over in pain. It was a quick text to Nathalie later and she had Gorilla drive him to the hospital. They kept him overnight, but because he'd eaten recently had to push his surgery back until later. The first available surgery was at 9:00.

Adrien had finished all of his food and was waiting for his nurses to return with his discharge papers when there was a soft thump at his window. A bird. It had to be a bird. His eyes widened as the window began to open. It tilted out from the top so no one could get out from inside. Although, that didn't stop Ladybug from getting in.

"Well, hello there handsome," she smiled.

"Ladybug?!"

"A little birdie told me you were having surgery today," she winked.

Adrien tried to wrack his brain to think of who could have passed on that information. No one except the hospital staff, Nathalie, Gorilla, and Marinette knew he was here. Marinette. It had to be Marinette. "Uh, yeah. I'm about to be discharged," he grinned.

She beamed at him, overjoyed, "That's wonderful!! Any big plans to celebrate?"

"Uh, actually," he blushed and looked away, "I have a date tonight."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Anyone I know?"

"Yeah. The girl who helped with the Evillustrator? Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

She pretended to think, tapping her temple with her finger dramatically, "Oh, I do remember. Refresh my memory, though."

"She has dark black hair that shines iridescent in the sun. Her eyes are the most brilliant shade of azure blue."

She stared at him, slack jawed, listening to him talk about her glassy eyed. Eventually, he glanced up at her and she gulped, "Uh, what else? I've seen the girl. I knew she was kind of cute." Man, that sounded odd to call herself cute.

"Cute? She's beautiful...and amazing. I'm kind of shocked she agreed. I mean, she's the class rep. and she's probably the most popular girl in school, even though she doesn't really know it. She's really humble about it," he grinned, "She kind of reminds me of you. Ladybug?"

Ladybug was staring at him, misty eyed, and shook her head to clear it. Although, there was very little she could do to get out of this fog. Adrien had just praised her and she was blindingly flattered. "Uh...yeah."

The blush. It was that darn blush.

"Well, uh, have fun on your date! Be sure to pass this on to her for me," she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Only you'll know where to put it. Get to feeling better, amoureux."

With a grin, and his head in the clouds, Adrien nodded. Yep, he'd know exactly where to put it.


End file.
